


Touch

by Merixcil



Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Distance is as nothing to them
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: ReyLo Week 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Touch

Rey’s never really thought about sex before, she’s never had the time nor the patience. Maybe for a minute she let herself imagine that her and Finn might find some time to explore each other’s bodies on the way from one place to the next but she hadn’t cared enough to force the issue.

This though, sitting before the fire and looking into the eyes of a man thousands of parsecs away, feeling his hand, as real and corporeal as her own, reach out to touch hers, ignites something in her she wasn’t ready for. There’s compassion and understanding and the sweet relief that she has someone in this universe who she can be sure feels those same things for her, but they tangle in on themselves and come into sharp focus over the feel of his skin against her own. The clatter of her heart in her ears is deafening, the speed of his thoughts incomprehensible. The only thing she can be sure of is the mutual understanding hanging between the two of them.

_I feel it too._

Kylo Ren, Ben, whatever he calls himself, falls further than she would have thought possible. Rey lies awake on her bunk on the Falcon, wondering if Rose has talked Finn into all the after hours exploration she never got round to and tries to forget what it felt like to have a hand pressed against her own over the fire.

There is a hand on hers and another between her legs. There are teeth digging into her neck and a quick tongue that follows after them, probing at the bite marks left in her skin. The weight of the body over hers is substantial but not insurmountable, the hard line of its erection brushing tantalisingly close to her crotch.

“I want-“ Rey stutters out.

“I know.” The figure over her breathes. It’s voice is familiar and alluring. “Stars above, I know.”

It slides into her, touching pieces of Rey’s body that have never been touched. Too deep inside her for her own fingers to reach and as yet unopened to anyone else. She gasps and arches up into the body as it groans and grinds up hard against her pubis. Their torsos pressed together, their legs entangled.

She’s never done this before.

Rey moves against it, feeling the compound pleasures of its arousal mixing with her own, so that sex that could take them all night takes a matter of minutes. She cries out when she comes, familiar with orgasm but not with this whole body, shaking, mystical thing that makes it impossible to think straight for a full minute as she comes down.

The body over hers keeps thrusting, grunting, jaw falling open in sweet surrender when it comes. She can feel it, deep inside her. It feels like the things left behind will never entirely work their way out of her, and in the moment she’s alright with that.

Rey looks up at the body, just starting to go soft inside her. She sees dark eyes, dark hair, a sad droop to the brow and a scar bisecting his right cheek. He’s smiling sadly, like he thinks the moment is going to end. “Rey.”

Kylo Ren wants to kiss her, she can feel it through the Force. Before Rey can make up her mind as to whether or not she wants to kiss him back she wakes up on the new rebel base on Dantooine, staring down the alarm set to drag her to her morning drills and painfully conscious of how wet she is.

The next time they meet face to face, he is angrier than Rey has ever seen him. The First Order is falling apart and he is the root cause. Like he tore apart his family without even trying, like he tore apart his soul.

“You’re nothing.” He spits and Rey no longer needs to listen to hear the _but not to me_ that follows the sentiment like clockwork.

“I know, Ben.”

“You’re nothing.”

“I know.”

His ‘sabre is still at his hip, undrawn and lifeless. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days, his clothes torn from his mad dash through the forests of Marsteff and his cheeks painted with tear tracks. He’s wound so tight, looking like he might collapse any minute.

So much anger, and so much sorrow. Rey steps towards him, ever so carefully and holding out a hand, like she did around a fire more than a year ago now. He looks down at it and she can feel him pull towards her, like gravity.

He stumbles, he falls. Rey catches him when he’s still on his knees, wrapping an arm around his head and bringing him in close to sob into her stomach.

“I know.” She murmurs. “It’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'ReyLo Week 2018' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
